gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:N.R./My Response to the Closing of POTCO
By now, I'm assuming that all of you have heard about the pending termination of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. After hearing the news I was very upset, as I suspect many of you are; A game that I sort of grew up with would soon cease to exist. In regards to the closing of the game that this wiki site is based off of, I must say that I sincerely hope many of you will decide to remain partially active in order to keep in touch. I have made friends here that I would not like to lose so suddenly. After the initial shock died down, my thoughts began to drift to the fate of my anonymous identity known as N.R. Without the game whose roleplay gave me my purpose, what was the point of maintaining N.R. anymore? The age of pirates was long dead and now had no hope of return whatsoever. I knew that I was approaching the time to finally unmask myself. My first instinct was to enter chat and just make an announcement to anyone who cared. Before I could carry this plan out however, I began thinking, which is always dangerous. My real identity was never taken seriously. This was part of the reason that I kept up my charade for so long. I did not want to tarnish everything that N.R. had done by telling you all that it was me all along. I honestly thought for a while thag I could keep the secret forever and not have to worry about anything; However, I knew deep down that it was really time for N.R. to cease to exist along with the game. Everything has got to end, right? Plus, my supporters and opposers through my prime time had been waiting long enough to see the man behind the mask. To be honest to anyone reading and also myself, I am still uneasy even as I'm typing this. I know for a fact that I am not who you are expecting. I could too easily go back to being the idiot that few people really listen to. After all of this blows over, I could only be known faintly as some imbecile who somehow fooled everyone into paying attention to them for a while. Compared to the sophisticated philosopher that you might be expecting, I know I will seem disappointing to a lot of you. When it boils down to it, I guess this is just one of those "you can't judge a book by its cover" moments, because sometimes the man behind the mask isn't the man that you want it to be. (Or a man at all for that matter.) Last, I'd like to thank Bill Plunderbones, Jack Pistol, and Albert Spark, who helped me out and kept my secret for a long while. I really couldn't have made it this far without you guys. In closing, I would just like to say that I have thoroughly enjoyed talking with, getting to know, and possibly arguing with each of you. I hope that you also have enjoyed my presence here, even if my anonymity frustrated you. Unfortunately, this is the last blog that you will see from our friend N.R. I will still be around a bit, but this time just as myself. Thanks again. It's been real. "And so comes the end of the man who does not exist." Sincerely yours, Bobby Moon Category:Blog posts